Here I am
by Moondance.17
Summary: With new enemies come new allies, and also it seems new romance. LionessXAxel & HawkX?
1. Rude awakening

**Here I am**

**Summary: Hey dudes and dudettes! This is a fic i wrote on one bored staurday morning...anyways...Its bout Lioness & Axel. Other parings too. Just haven't thought of any at the moment. But Hawk fans, he meets his match in this story. :D Anyway enough with my pointless ramblings and on with the story...**

**Chapter 1**

**Rude Awakening**

Soft powdery flakes of snow fell silently over the aquarium and the reservoir next to it, which was already frosted over. The flowers were tucked away in their wintry beds and so were the alpha teens. They lay in their beds with their covers drawn up to their chins to fend off the unseasonable chill, it was early Saturday morning and the prospect of a long warm lie in greeted their dreams. Silence filled the air, not even the sound of traffic speeding along the roads in Ladmark city met the ears of the teens as they slept quietly.

"SHARK!" Birds that had been resting in the branches of the trees took off in fright, a cat streaked out from under a parked car and a stray dog stopped rummaging through the rubbish bins padded away hurriedly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" There was a loud crash as a door was flung wide open with tremendous force, The one they called Shark had been almost hanging off his bed, and the sudden sound caused him to awake with a start and tumble to gorund in a mass of tangled sheets.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who turned out the lights?" Skark said as he tried to disentangle himself from the soft linen.

"Ok answer me this question and I may not be forced to shoot your ass." Shark finally popped a head out from the covers and saw King standing in the doorway.

"What?" Shark said innocently.

"Where is my bomb difusor?" King said trying to keep calm, though his breathing was still quick and sharp.

"Bomb difusor?" Shark replied.

"You know what it looks like. Sort of like a cross between a palm pilot and a personal tv."

Shark's eyes widened. "Oh...That was a bomb difusor? I borrowed it to watch the surfing competition."

"And...Where is it?" King was now becoming impatient.

"Umm well...I sort of lost it..." Shark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

That was the final straw. King exploded. Before King could begin cursing the newly risen sun from the sky Shark bolted for the door and straight for the lounge knowing King was going to kill him, then probably kill him again for good measure.

"Get back here!" King yelled. Hawk, Axel and Lioness who had been rudely awoken by him were sitting in the lounge silently. Neither of the three had enough energy to speak yet and decided to sit in silence until the storm had blown over, and until it stopped feeling like it was midnight.

"King! I'm sorry!" Shark threw an apology over his shoulder as he made sure he always had an object between himself and King.

"I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll-" King was stopped from lunging forward by Lioness. Finally having enough strength in her to stand she stood between him and Shark with a hand on both of their chests.

"I think you both need a timeout." She said as she stiffled a yawn.

"He started it." King protested.

Lioness raised an eyebrow. "Oh weally? Did he weally weally start it? What am I? Your mother?"

"No. King's mum makes good cookies." Hawk interrupted. "Lioness you can't cook."

Lioness frowned. "You better watch it Hawk or i'll go all buffy on your jumped up ass." She then turned her attention back to King and Shark. "Shark apologise."

"Sorry. But in all fairness it was an accident-"

"Shh." Lioness cut in. "King you can have my bomb difusor. I dunno how to use it anyway."

With that Lioness collapsed on the couch and her eyes soon fell shut again.

Hawk had already fallen asleep in his armchair and was snoring slightly.

"How did she know he lost my bomb difusor?" King whispered to Axel.

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "The whole world heard you King." Axel too then fell back against the head rest on the couch and fell asleep.


	2. Faces from the past

**Chapter 2**

**Face from the past**

The digits on the digital clock rearranged themseleves to form 13:00 and with the new hour came the sound of the telephone echoeing thoughout the aquarium. However, the phone continued to ring but nobody seemed to be around to answer it. Until, eventually, Lioness poppped her head aorund the door.

She looked up and down to see if anyone else had made a move. "Is anyone gonna answer that?" When there was no response she assumed they were all out the back of the aquarium, so she walked down the hall and picked up the headset. "Hello."

"Cat? Is that you?" A female voice on the other end floated down the line.

Lioness raised an eyebrow and walked over to an armchair. "Yer. Who's this?"

The person on the other end gave a chuckle. "Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Well yer. We've only been bestfriends since like...forever."

Lioness paused for a moment and brushed a ahnd through her auburn hair. Then froze. "Faye?"

"The one and only!" Faye retorted.

Lioness jumped up from the couch excitedly. "Oh my god! How are you?"

"I'm great! I was calling to say. I got time off university, and was thinking of swinging by for a bit if that's ok with you." Faye said brightly.

"Of course! It'll be fantastic to see you again!" Lioness jumped up and down.

"Great well I'll meet you in about half an hour."Faye said before she hung up.

Lioness set the headset back down and then sprinted out to the back of the aquarium where the guys were. "GUESS WHAT!" She burst through the door causing shark to jump.

"What is it with people bursting in on people today?" He mumbled.

"What?" Axel said inquisitively.

"My friend is coming round later." Lioness said excitedly.

"Woah! This friend of yours...girl or boy?" Hawk interrupted.

"Her name is Faye. I have known her for about ten years." Lioness replied.

"Hmmm. It's a girl. This is interesting, very interesting." Hawk pondered for a minute.

Lioness looked at him briefly before shaking her head. "Anyway she's gonna be here in about half an hour." With that she left them alone to whatever they were doing.

Lioness was in her room when there was a short tap at the door, she flipped off the bed hurriedly and sprinted down the hall. "I got it!" She called as she ran. The guys who had by then retreated to the warmth of the lounge, turned their heads as she dashed by. Lioness flung the door open and beamed when she saw Faye standing there.

Faye was around 5'10, she had a well toned physique and was gorgeously bronzed. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders but didn't quite reach her elbows, it was straight and layered. Her warm brown eyes twinkled in the afternoon light and a smile lit up her features. She was wearing an elegant long, black, belted, cotton mac that reached her knees; it was the style of coat that had the two sets of buttons running down it. She also donned faded blue denim skinny jeans that hugged her legs and at the bottom they were tucked into flat black suded boots.

When she saw Lioness, Faye dropped her bags and pulled her best friend into a hug. "It's great to finally see you!" She said in a bubbly voice.

"I know its been ages!" Lioness replied ecstatically.

Faye drew back with a wider smile pastered on her face.

The guys were watching the scene unfold from the lounge. "Whoa! She's hot!" Hawk said. He turned back to face the group who were looking at him with blank face. "What? You gotta agree."

They looked at each other before their features loosened and they all agreed.

"Hate to admit it. But you're right." Shark said.

"Hey guys! Meet Faye." Lioness interrupted and led faye inside. "Right Faye. This is Axel."

"Hey." He said cheerily.

"This is King."

"Hi."

"This is Shark."

"Yo."

"And this is Hawk."

"Well hello there." Hawk stood up and made his way to Faye.

"Hey." She then turned aorund oblivious to Hawk during his moment where he would ahve started to chat her up. "You never told me the guys you hang out with were this fit. I mean the only guys that are hot at Winston University are the guys on the football team. But half of them are Neanderthals. So you know that pretty much sucks."

"Oh yeah. How's everything going at university?" Lioness asked.

"It's fabulous. I mean after you left me to go form college to uni by myself I thought it was gonna suck. But it's not that bad. It would still be better if you were there though." Faye paused for breath. "Oh they've got a great cheerleading team there too, and I made the squad. But cheerleading's not the same without you Cat."

"Whoa!" Axel broke in. "Lioness? You never told us you were a cheerleader."

"She wasn't just just any cheerleader. She was one of the best." Faye informed them whilst Lioness turned a light shade of crimson behind her.

Axel bit his lower lip. "So Lioness did you get to jump around yelling 'give me an A! Hooray!'"

Faye answered for her. "Umm excuse me but our cheers did not consist of just shouting random letters. They were encouraging and uplifting for our team when they were loosing."

Axel was still biting his lower lip. "I still can't picture Lioness as a Cheerleader."


	3. I thought we were best friends

**Chapter 3**

**I thought we were best friends**

Lioness was looking a little hot under the colar. "LET'S take your stuff to my room." She said loudly before Faye could say anything.

"Yes, let's." Faye said and picked up her bags to follow Lioness.

"Is he always that big headed or am I just lucky?" Faye said as she hung her coat up.

Lioness smirked. "No they all are at times. especially Hawk."

"Right. OK." Faye sat down on the bed. "SO. Who are you out with?"

"What?" Lioness questioned, clearly taken aback by the question.

"Who are you dating?" Faye smiled.

"No one." Liones replied.

"WHAT!" Faye exclaimed. "One of the most popular girls at school and your not dating anyone!"

Lioness jumped when Faye raised her voice. "Well...no. I mean, I don't really get the chance. I mean the team is either recapturing escaped villains or testing out new vehicles."

"So? I mean come on. I have a part time job as a groom at Old Park Stables, I have all my practices, homework...and..." Faye broke off.

"And what?" Lioness asked intrigued.

"Wanna see some of my pictures?" Faye said off topic.

"Faye we've been best friends since we were 5. So tell me...And what?"

Faye was about to reach into her bag when she froze and sat back up straight. "Well...the thing is...my job at the stables isn't really my only job..."

"Spill." Lioness said forcefully.

"I work for an overseas...company..." Faye answered.

"Now I know your not telling me the whole story."

"Cat." Faye whispered. "I really can't say."

"Faye. Whatever it is, I won't say a word." Lioness replied. "Cheer promise."

Faye smiled before nervously answering. "I work for the British government."

"What you mean like a member of parliament or something?" Lioness asked.

"Umm. Not quite. More like...Special task force division." Faye replied.

Lioness raised her eyebrows to the heavens. "What?"

"I'm a secret agent working for the british government. Happy now?" Faye said as she fell back onto the pillows.

Lioness sat there with her mouth open not knowing what to say. When seh finally regained the power of speech Faye had sat back up again. "But...you can't be a spy. You're in university."

"Why do you think the courses I'm taking are all outside studies?" Faye explained. "My outside studies involve defusing bombs, flying planes, shooting the enemy and wanted dead by nearly all the major crime families."

"And you never told me this?" Lioness said downheartened.

"Cat. I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to blow my cover. I only told you today because I couldn't lie straight to your face. And knowing that I had recieved no word of any criminal activity for the last six months." Faye replied.

"But you still never told me. I deal with the same dangers you do in my job. Yet I told you with ease." Lioness said as she began pacing the room. "I thought we were best friends."

Faye opened her mouth to speak. Instead she pulled on her coat, grabbed her bag and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going? Or can't you tell me?" Lioness said bitterly as Faye left.

"You know what Cat. I thought we were best friends too. And best friends understand the difference between a lie that betrays a person and lie that saves a person. I didn't tell you because I didn't want any of the gangs I faced coming here to look for me. Now I understand you obviously don't want me here, so I'm going to go to work my shift at the stables. And after that I'll find somewhere to sleep for the night." Faye said as she walked away.

Faye walked through the living room to the confused faces of Axel, Sahrk, Hawk & King. "Nice to meet you guys. But I'm leaving now. So i'll se when I see you." She bid farewell before exiting the Aquatics centre. Lioness soon appeared and looked on at Faye out of the window.

Faye was Cramming her bag into her liggage compartment under the seat of her motorcike. Before she swung her leg over and sped off towards the outskirts of the city.


End file.
